<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cardassian Mask by LR Bowen (LRBowen_MadameManga)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884802">The Cardassian Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBowen_MadameManga/pseuds/LR%20Bowen'>LR Bowen (LRBowen_MadameManga)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek:Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Novel, Revenge, Romance, Space Battle, below decks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBowen_MadameManga/pseuds/LR%20Bowen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voyager visits a beautiful, fertile garden to gather food, but far more grows there than fruit trees...Seska may be gone, but she's not finished with Voyager. Captain and first officer make an intimate misstep after Chakotay returns to the ship with a holorecording of the garden. He discovers a trace image of his fugitive ex-lover in the background of the scene, and Voyager returns to capture her. <br/>Link to PDF of the full illustrated novel, originally published as a fanzine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Seska, Janeway/Chakotay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cardassian Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://madamemanga.magatsu.net/voyager/The%20Cardassian%20Mask%20by%20LR%20Bowen.pdf">Link to PDF version of The Cardassian Mask
</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>